


December 24th: Christmas Magic

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Christmas, Fluff, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Romantic Fluff, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 24 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which Aziraphale gives Crowley a very special early Christmas present.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	December 24th: Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

Crowley was extremely confused.

The morning of Christmas Eve had begun wonderfully, in his opinion. He'd woken in Aziraphale's bed, wound around the other's body in plush, warm comfort as the angel perused a book with one hand and stroked his fingers through the demon's hair with the other. It was, in Crowley's opinion, the very definition of bliss. He hadn't wanted it to ever end. 

Of course, Aziraphale had insisted on leaving the bed _eventually_ , and that had made Crowley a wee bit grumpy, but it had turned around rather quickly when the angel had suggested making some rum balls together to enjoy that night. The entire experience had been a messy disaster that ended with more rum in the two of them than in the treats themselves, but they'd had so much fun and Crowley had leapt on the opportunity to lick a splatter of chocolate from his angel's cheek. 

After that things had gotten a little...playful. And oh, Crowley had been wrong about the definition of bliss. _This_ was the definition of bliss. 

It was early afternoon when the demon noticed that his angel seemed a little preoccupied, like he had something on his mind, and when Crowley questioned him with genuine concern, Aziraphale had smiled brighter than any star in the night sky. 

"It's nothing, dearest," he assured his demon. "I was just wondering how to go about bringing up- Well, I suppose you've given me the opening, so I'd be foolish not to take it." The angel clasped his hands behind his back, smiled in what seemed to Crowley to be a bit of a shy fashion, and looked up at the demon from under his eyelashes. "The thing is, my love, I have a gift I'd like to give you today."

Crowley cocked his head sideways, a little frown on his lips. "Aren't we supposed to wait until tomorrow?" he asked, genuinely curious. Sure, they'd been encouraged to open their gift from the Them early, but somehow Crowley didn't think that Aziraphale had gotten him an ornament to hang on the tree. 

"This gift is...special," Aziraphale explained, deceivingly calm. "And it's not something I can put under the tree. In fact…" He trailed off for a moment before clearing his throat and meeting the demon's gaze with a fierce determination. "I shall require you to drive us to it."

Thus, Crowley found himself in the driver's seat of the Bentley, with Aziraphale sitting stony-faced beside him, as they drove deep into the country with only occasional directions from the angel. 

Yes, Crowley was very confused indeed. 

For one thing, he'd expected a quiet Christmas Eve alone together in the bookshop, drinking and laughing, perhaps watching more holiday specials, or perhaps reading a Christmas book together, or maybe just holding each other close and undressing each other beneath the mistletoe…

Crowley mentally gave himself a shake and focused on the road. No need of getting himself all worked up when they were in the middle of bloody nowhere. 

The other thing that had the demon confused was wondering what on Earth the angel could be gifting him that was way out here, and was apparently important to be given tonight, before it was actually officially Christmas. His brain had been running through dozens upon dozens of possibilities since the moment they sat in the Bentley, but he hadn't come up with a single thing yet that made any kind of logical sense. 

If he'd been paying any attention at all to the road signs as he drove, he'd have noticed that Aziraphale had directed him to a valley in South Downs known as Devil's Dyke. 

"Stop here," Aziraphale instructed, and in his surprise at the sudden command Crowley slammed on the brakes hard. The Bentley's tired squealed with disgust, which made the demon grimace and the angel chuckle a little as the former pulled them over to park off the side of the road. 

When they were finally stopped Crowley glanced around and frowned at the wide expanse of nothingness. Just grass and trees and hills all around them. He turned to Aziraphale with a clear question mark on his face, but the angel had already exited the vehicle and walked around to open the driver's side door. A warm, soft hand was offered, so the demon allowed himself to be guided out of his seat. 

"It's just around that hill there," Aziraphale explained, pointing a bit further up the road. "I'd like to walk the rest of the way, if you don't mind?"

Crowley couldn't help but frown just a bit, out of pure bewilderment if nothing else. The sun was starting to set. It would be dark soon. They were in the middle of an expanse of empty wilderness on Christmas Eve - their first Christmas Eve together - and Aziraphale wanted to go for a walk through that emptiness to a supposed gift that was waiting behind a hill down the way. The demon was beginning to feel like this was some kind of strange joke, or perhaps he was having a particularly vivid dream that was beginning to go sideways. 

"Sure, angel," he finally agreed, winding his fingers into Aziraphale's. "Whatever you want."

It was cold, and there were flurries falling from the darkening sky, but they'd bundled up before they left, and the loving warmth that radiated from Aziraphale at all times kept Crowley calm and comfortable. For a few minutes they walked in silence, hands entwined, the demon leaning toward the warmth of the angel as if magnetically drawn. 

"I want you to understand," Aziraphale finally spoke, "that you are perfectly free to turn down this particular gift." 

Crowley turned to shoot the angel an incredulous look, a retort of, "As if I'd ever turn down anything from you," on his lips, but he quickly snapped his mouth shut. Aziraphale was staring straight ahead down the road as they walked, and he had a look on his face that struck the demon silent. It was a combination of nervousness, excitement, and pure terror, and Crowley simply didn't know how to react to that, so a small, "Okay…" came out instead. 

Aziraphale began to fidget as they approached the hill, one had fussing with the hem of his coat while the other squeezed and flexed around Crowley's fingers. "I've had this idea for quite some time, you see," he explained, still staring forward. "In fact, it occurred to me for the first time more than a century ago, although obviously it wouldn't have been a possibility then-" He cut himself off, let out a sound that was almost (but not quite) a chuckle, and swallowed hard before continuing. "But I need you to know that I won't hold it against you if you tell me you don't want...that is, I'll understand if it's not something you'd consider, and we can just turn around and go back to the bookshop and pretend this never happened if that's what you want, okay?"

Crowley couldn't imagine that it could have been possible for him to be any more confused, but by this point he felt as though his brain had given up even attempting to translate the words falling from the angel's mouth. "Aziraphale," he said quietly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm certain you're overthinking it." He offered a little smirk, which Aziraphale didn't see in favor of worrying at his lower lip while staring in blatant fear at the structure that had just appeared before them as they rounded the hill. 

"Here it is," the angel said, barely a whisper. 

Crowley released Aziraphale's hand and stepped forward, blinking stupidly. 

In the middle of a clearing, set back about an acre from the road, was a cottage. It was a single story, but generous in size, painted a soft grey that almost seemed to glow silver in the light of the setting sun and the snowflakes that drifted down around it. A picket fence that had been stained a deep brown worked its way around a yarded area in front and matched the color of the cottage's thatched roof. There were lights on inside, emitting a gentle glow through dark grey curtains. A couple of spotlights around back illuminated what appeared to be a large and expansive garden. 

It was secluded and lovely and…

There were wheels turning in Crowley's head, but they didn't quite seem to slot into place. He stared at the cottage and was unaware of the fact that his heart had stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing. "I-" he breathed low, struggling to find the words. "I don't understand." 

Then he turned to Aziraphale, and found the angel holding out a set of keys while he looked back at his demon with a desperate hope in his eyes. 

"It's...it's ours…" Aziraphale told him, voice quivering just a little. "That is...if you want it to be."

Crowley stared. His eyes were as wide as they could reasonably go, and his knees were shaking a bit. He reached out to accept the keys from Aziraphale's hand, shifted his gaze to them for a moment, and then looked back up at the angel and swallowed hard. "O-ours?" he croaked.

The mask of calm Aziraphale had donned back in the bookshop had been cracking away bit by bit as they made their way to this moment in time, but now it all but shattered. He began to wring his now-empty hands, and he seemed to be swallowing far too often as he tried to speak. "Y-yes, well, you know, I thought that- I mean, you've been spending so much time at the bookshop, but that's not really _home_ , is it? And I thought, perhaps, you'd want one, maybe...a home, I mean. With... w-with me… But if you don't- I-I mean, it's not a big deal, we can just-mmff!"

Crowley pressed his lips to Aziraphale's with a desperation he'd only felt a handful of times in his entire existence. One hand found its way around to the back of the angel's neck while the other - still gripping the keys - wound into the angel's jacket. He kissed hard, and yet gentle, trying harder than he ever had before to convey the depth of his adoration, his desire, his undying love. When he finally pulled away Aziraphale was dishevelled, eyes hazy with emotion, and uncharacteristically speechless. 

"Angel," the demon breathed warm against his lover's lips. "This is…" He had to pause to restart, his heart now hammering double-time to make up for abandoning him earlier. " _Our_ home...you did this for me?" His voice was vulnerable, he knew, but also full of genuine amazement and gratitude. 

Aziraphale bit his lip. He nodded. "For us," he corrected after a heartbeat. "I-if you want."

Crowley pulled them into another kiss - a quick, hard, passionate one - and when he pulled back this time he was grinning ear-to-ear and there was a hint of moisture in his eyes. "Of _course_ I want!" he exclaimed with a hearty, wonderful laugh. "You foolish, beautiful angel, of _course_ I want!"

It seemed a thousand pounds went from Aziraphale's shoulders at once. "Oh!" he gasped, voice soft and breathy. "Oh, oh thank goodness… I miracled our things over here while we drove, and it would have been absolutely horrible to have to return everything if you'd said no."

Crowley laughed, full and warm and happy, and he asked with an enormous smile, "Does that mean we can have Christmas here?" 

Aziraphale's eyes were pure love. "I even miracled the tree and gifts into the living room," he admitted. "Your records, the most important of my books...everything we need to make dinner tomorrow… I did decide on a new bed, however." He blushed a bright red. "I thought that, perhaps, we should have a new one that's _ours_ rather than just yours or mine…"

Crowley laughed again and yanked the angel into a tight embrace that would have given a bear a run for its money. "I love you so much," he growled into the other's ear before pulling back and snatching up his hand. "Show me," he begged. "Show me all of it. I want to see everything."

How could Aziraphale refuse?

As night fell on the secluded cottage in a secluded valley of South Downs, a demon and an angel, positively glowing with happiness and love for one another, stepped together into their home for the first time, and somewhere high above the brightest star in the night sky sparkled down at them. 


End file.
